This application is in the area of methods and compositions for the treatment of atherosclerosis and other cardiovascular and inflammatory diseases.
Adhesion of leukocytes to the endothelium represents a fundamental, early event in a wide variety of inflammatory conditions, including atherosclerosis, auto immune disorders and bacterial and viral infections. This process is mediated in part by the induced expression of endothelial cell surface adhesion molecules, such as ICAM-1 (intracellular adhesion molecule-1), VCAM-1 (vascular adhesion molecule-1) and ELAM-1 (endothelial leukocyte adhesion molecule-1). These adhesion molecules bind to immune cells, which initiate and propagate the inflammatory response. One of the adhesion molecules, VCAM-1, plays an especially important role in binding monocytes. Multiple signals induce the expression of the cell surface adhesion molecules.
Atherosclerosis is a chronic inflammatory disease of the arterial intima characterized by the focal accumulation of leukocytes, smooth muscle cells, lipids and extracellular matrix. A central feature, and one of the earliest detectable events, in the pathogenesis of atherosclerotic plaque is the adherence of mononuclear leukocytes to discrete segments of the arterial endothelium through the VCAM-2 proteins on the surface of the vascular endothelial cells. After attachment to the endothelial cells, the mononuclear leukocytes are transformed into lipid-laden macrophages, or "foam cells" Atherosclerosis begins as a highly focal lesion within the vascular wall usually in areas where the normal, laminar flow of blood is disturbed such as at vessel flow dividers. These "low shear stress" areas are characterized by an abnormal Local accumulation of oxidatively-modified low density lipoprotein (ox-LDL).
It has been suggested that early events in the pathogenesis of atherosclerosis are mediated by low density lipoprotein that has been converted by reactive oxygen species into ox-LDL. Steinberg, et al., "Beyond cholesterol: Modifications of low-density lipoprotein that increase its atherogenicity." N. Engl. J. Med. 320:915-924 (1989); Parthasarathy, et al., "Probucol inhibits oxidative modification of low density lipoprotein." J. Clin. Invest 77(2):641-4 (1986). It is not clear by what mechanism LDL is oxidized either intracellularly or extracellularly.
Current therapies for cardiovascular disease, and in particular, atherosclerosis do not treat the cause of the disease, but instead treat the symptoms of the disease or lower risk factors associated with the disease. Pharmaceutical agents prescribed for these conditions include lipid lowering agents such as probucol and nicotinic acid; aspirin (which prevents platelets from sticking); antithrombotic agents such as coumadin; calcium channel blockers such as varapamil, diltiazem, and nifedipine; angiotensin converting enzyme (ACE) inhibitors such as captopril and enalopril, and .beta.-blockers such as propanalol, terbutalol, and labetalol. Since the therapeutic agents are not selective, they affect many different organs, and have significant side effects. There are currently no drugs that are directed at inhibiting the binding of monocytes to cell surface adhesion molecules such as VCAM-1.
Given that cardiovascular disease is currently the leading cause of death in the United States, and ninety percent of cardiovascular disease is presently diagnosed as atherosclerosis, there is a strong need to identify new methods and pharmaceutical agents for their treatment.
Dithiocarbamates are transition metal chelators clinically used for heavy metal intoxication. Baselt, R. C., F. W. J. Sunderman, et al. (1977), "Comparisons of antidotal efficacy of sodium diethyldithiocarbamate, D-penicillamine and triethylenetetramine upon acute toxicity of nickel carbonyl in rats." Res Commun Chem Pathol Pharmacol 18(4):677-88; Menne, T. and K. Kaaber (1978), "Treatment of pompholyx due to nickel allergy with chelating agents." Contact Dermatitis 4(5): 289-90; Sunderman, F. W. (1978), "Clinical response to therapeutic agents in poisoning from mercury vapor" Ann Clin Lab Sci 8(4): 259-69; Sunderman, F. W. 1979), "Efficacy of sodium diethyldithiocarbamate (dithiocarb) in acute nickel carbonyl poisoning." Ann Clin Lab Sci 9(1): 1-10; Gale, G. R., A. B. Smith, et al. (1981) , "Diethyldithiocarbamate in treatment of acute cadmium poisoning." Ann Clin Lab Sci 11(6): 476-83; Jones, M. M. and M. G. Cherian (1990), "The search for chelate antagonists for chronic cadmium intoxication." Toxicology 62(1): 1-25; Jones, S. G., M. A. Basinger, et al. (1982) , "A comparison of diethyldithiocarbamate and EDTA as antidotes for acute cadmium intoxication." Res Commun Chem Pathol Pharmacol 38(2): 271-8; Pages, A., J. S. Casas, et al. (1985), "Dithiocarbamates in heavy metal poisoning: complexes of N,N-di(1-hydroxyethyl)dithiocarbamate with Zn(II), Cd(II), Hg(II), CH3Hg(II), and C6HSHg(II): J. Inorg Biochem 25(1): 35-42; Tandon, S. K., N. S. Hashmi, et al. (1990), "The lead-chelating effects of substituted dithiocarbamates." Biomed Environ Sci 3(3): 299-305.
Dithiocarbamates have also been used adjunctively in cis-platinum chemotherapy to prevent renal toxicity. Hacker, M. P., W. B. Ershler, et al. (1982) . "Effect of disulfiram (tetraethylthiuram disulfide) and diethyldithiocarbamate on the bladder toxicity and antitumor activity of cyclophosphamide in mice." Cancer Res 42(11): 4490-4. Bodenner, 1986 #733 Chelation of transition metals would have the effect of blocking hydroxyl radical production intracellular via the Haber-Weiss-Fenton reaction). Saran, M. and Bors, W. (1990). "Radical reactions in vivo--an overview." Radiat. Environ. Biophys. 29(4):249-62.
A dithiocarbamate currently used in the treatment of alcohol abuse is disulfiram, a dimer of diethyldithiocarbamate. Disulfuram inhibits hepatic aldehyde dehydrogenase. Inoue, K., and Fukunaga, et al., (1982). "Effect of disulfiram and its reduced metabolite, diethyldithiocarbamate on aldehyde dehydrogenase of human erythrocytes." Life Sci 30(5): 419-24.
It has been reported that dithocarbamates inhibit HIV virus replication, and also enhance the maturation of specific T cell subpopulations. This has led to clinical trials of diethyldithiocarbamate in AIDs patient populations. Reisinger, E., et al., (1990). "Inhibition of HIV progression by dithiocarb." Lancet 335:679.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a method for the treatment of atherosclerosis and other cardiovascular and inflammatory diseases.
It is another object of the present invention to provide pharmaceutical compositions for the treatment of atherosclerosis and other cardiovascular and inflammatory diseases.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide methods and compositions to block the ability of cells to express gene products known to be responsible for the adherence of leukocytes to those cells, and activation of the cells.